1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thick dielectric pattern, such as an insulating material pattern disposed on a substrate on which electron-emitting members are disposed, an interlayer insulating layer pattern disposed among a plurality of wirings, a bulkhead pattern formed on a substrate, such as a plasma display, a dielectric pattern, an insulating material pattern formed on the substrate, such as a circuit board, and the like, and a method of manufacturing an image displaying apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In dielectric patterns constituting various displays, as a method of manufacturing a thick dielectric pattern formed thick to acquire desired insulating properties, for example, a method of using a photosensitive paste as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-195513 is cited. This method is in which a step of subjecting a photosensitive paste layer imparted on a substrate to light exposure more than once for developing and backing is performed or the step of imparting the photosensitive paste on the substrate for exposing and baking is repeated more than once, thereby acquiring a highly accurate member pattern having little pattern shrinkage due to baking, without leaving a backing residual in the pattern edge.
However, since the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-195513 repeats the light exposure more than once, a positioning at each exposure time is complicated. Further, the method of manufacturing a stabilized thick dielectric pattern, which attempts to improve more a three-dimensional shape (forward tapered shape tilted toward the outside of a lateral edge portion and flat property of the top surface portion), is desired without increasing a number of steps required.